The Stuff of Legends
by macman2012
Summary: What if Rose found a way back to the Doctor, AFTER Journey's End. AU, and probably been done before. 10/Rose
1. Doomsday

"I guess, if it's the last chance I have to say it…" he began. She had tears in her eyes. Here he was, the Doctor, destroying a sun just to say goodbye to her. "Rose Tyler," he said. Then the transmission cut off.

4 years later…

Rose's POV

Wake up, eat, go to work, eat, go back to work, come home, eat, shower, sleep, repeat. This is how my days have been going for the last four years. The same thing, over, and over. I had begun to work at Torchwood, spending all my time trying to get back to… I couldn't even say his name, I couldn't even think it. I had completely given up any hope of a social life, and given myself to my work. Right now, Torchwood was in the process of building a Dimension Cannon, but we didn't know if it would work. Finally, after months of preparation, it was ready to be tested. I immediately volunteered, because if it didn't work than I would have no reason to live anyway. I prepared myself, and was shot into another dimension.

General POV

It was over, he was done. He had defeated the Daleks for the final time, but in the process had been shot in his left heart. He had no one, no companions, no friends. The only woman he had ever truly loved, was in another dimension. He decided that he would just die. It was time, he had thought. His time had come. He had nothing to live for, so why even bother regenerating? He lay down on the floor of the TARDIS control room, and just let himself die. He did not however, see a dimensional portal opening behind him.

She had done it. She made it back to him. She found herself in the TARDIS control room, but she did not see the Doctor. She looked around, and while walking, she almost tripped over something. She looked down and saw the Doctor's limp body.

"Oh my god! Doctor! Wake up! DOCTOR!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. She did NOT risk her life traveling between realities just to find her true love dead on the floor. She flipped him over and checked his pulse. Only one of his hearts was beating. She began to do compressions on his left side, and gave him mouth-to-mouth. It wasn't working. She looked at his face, and he opened his eyes. She gasped and he said,

"Huh, guess I was wrong. There is such thing as heaven." And then he collapsed. She cried over his body. He had died in her arms.


	2. Bad Wolf

General POV

Rose had been weeping over the Doctor's body for quite some time now, until she heard a voice in her head.

"Rose." it said. "I am the Bad Wolf. I am you. Open your heart, and embrace the truth, embrace the power of the Time Vortex!" Rose closed her eyes, and then everything went dark. Then the Bad Wolf took over. Her eyes glowed golden, and she held the Doctor, and pressed her lips to his, while at the same time, transferring some of the Vortex energy into his lifeless body. She then broke away, and set him down, waiting for the Vortex to come into effect. His body glowed golden, and she stood back. When the light cleared, he was standing in front of her, fully healed. All of a sudden, she felt changed. She could feel time moving, and it scared her. Then, she collapsed.

When she awoke, the Doctor was sitting beside her, his eyes closed. She was in a bed, her bed on the TARDIS.

"D-doctor?" she said weakly. He looked at her, and his face broke into a smile.

"Rose!" he exclaimed. He then pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, I was worried this was all a dream! Oh its been so long."

"Good to see you too, Doctor." she replied. "Wait, how long has it been for you?"

"A long time." he replied with a pained expression. "How long for you?"

"Four years." she replied. "All of which were spent trying to get back to you. But how long has it really been for you? Honestly."

"Honestly? Well, when we were separated, I was 906. Now, I'm 962." he said. She gasped.

"56 years!? Oh Doctor…"

"Shhhh." he said. "Its okay, you're here now." he leaned over and gently kissed her. "One more thing, what exactly happened?" he asked. "I was, well, I was dying. How did you-"

"That's not important right now." she interrupted. "The only thing that matters is that we're together."

"I couldn't agree more." he replied. "Oh, and Rose, one more thing."

"What is it?" she replied.

"I believe that there is something that I wasn't quite able to say on Bad Wolf Bay." he said.

"Doctor you don't have t-" the Doctor put a finger over her mouth.

"I want to." he said. "Rose Tyler, I love you."


	3. Together Again

"Rose Tyler, I love you." She couldn't breathe, there were so many things she wanted to say, some more gooey and romantic than he probably thought her capable of. Rather than embarrassing herself, she simply said,

"I love you too." He then pulled his lips to her, and gave her a passionate kiss. He noticed that she seemed to be holding back, and he was suddenly worried. What if she didn't want him? I mean, he had left her on a desolate Norwegian beach to fend for herself. He has to know by now, she thought to herself. If he didn't, then she would have to tell him. She pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. He suddenly looked very sad.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry?! For what?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I just thought that, I mean you seemed to be holding back, I thought that you maybe didn't want me." he said sadly. She stared at him in shock. After all this time, he still didn't think that she wanted him. She knew she had to tell him, and as they say, no time like the present.

"Doctor, I have to tell you something." she said. "Well, I guess I could show you instead."

"Rose what are you ta-" he began and Rose shushed him. She took his hand and placed it on her chest. He looked confused, but then his eyes widened with realization, and his mouth fell open. "What!...What! But, how?" he sputtered.

"Bad Wolf." she replied. He looked shocked. Beyond shocked. She thought that he might pass out. Instead he grinned, and picked her up in a giant bear hug.

"This is brilliant!" he exclaimed. She was relieved. She grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled his lips to hers. "Rose, I love you so much." he said, once she had broken away.

"Quite right, too." she replied, bearing his favorite grin. She leaned up and kissed him again, this time much longer, and more loving. She then yawned, and he laughed.

"Okay, time for bed." he declared.

"Hey, I don't need sleep anymore! Time Lady, remember?" she protested.

"You don't need sleep, but your body would like it. You're still new to all of this." he replied. He picked her up bridal-style, and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed, and smiled at her. "Goodnight." he said.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "Will you-, will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"Of course, love." he replied. He lay down next to her on the bed, and placed an arm around her protectively. She nuzzled against his chest and fell asleep.


	4. Where Does This Leave Us?

Rose woke up the next morning, with the Doctor next to her. He was wide awake, and his chocolate brown eyes were staring intently into hers. He was the first to break the silence.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Or should I say, afternoon." he grinned.

"What? How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"14 hours." The Doctor replied.

"Well that must have been mind-numbingly boring for you." she said.

"Nah, not as long as you're here." he replied. She smiled. He leaned down and placed his lips onto hers tenderly, and then withdrew.

"So where does this leave us. You know, in terms of our, um, relationship?" she asked.

"Well, you tell me. I mean you already know how I feel. And I already know that you feel the same. But I can be whatever you want, Rose. I can be your best friend, your lover, your family. It's all up to you." The Doctor said. "As long as we're together, its good enough for me." To his surprise, tears flowed down her face. He cradled her in her arms as she tried to hold back a sob. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Its just, I don't d-d-deserve this! I don't deserve you!" she wailed. "I'm just a little shop girl from London, who didn't even get her A-levels, and you're, you're amazing. No part of me should deserve you."

"Rose, when are you going to understand?" he replied. "You're not just a 'little shop girl', you're so much more. And I don't care that you never got you're A-levels, because frankly, you're brilliant! you're smart, and beautiful, and I love you. Don't you see? I don't deserve you!" he exclaimed. "Rose, you're kind, and caring, and gentle. I'm, not. I've committed murder, genocide, my hands are covered in the universe's blood, Rose. And you made me better." He pressed his lips to her and kissed her with a passion that would've made her knees buckle (if she'd been standing up, that is). She kissed him back with everything she had.

"Doctor," she said. "I want-" she began, but she couldn't seem to be able to finish her thought.

"What is it, Rose? What do you want?" he replied.

"I want-" she stuttered again.

"Tell me what you want and you can have it." he said firmly.

"You." she finally said.

"I'm yours." he replied. He pulled her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He was such a good kisser, it should be illegal, she thought. When they finally separated, he looked her in the eye and she could see the love in his eyes.


	5. Don't Rush

AN: WARNING! This chapter is slightly more erotic than the rest. if you dont want to read it, then i will summarize important events at the bottom.

They continued to snog on her bed for quite a while, until Rose decided that she just couldn't resist the temptation. Her hands shakily reached up and removed his suit jacket and tie, and then began to unbutton his shirt, all the while never breaking away from his lips. She managed to get his shirt off, and trailed her finger down his perfectly sculpted chest. Despite his skinny figure, he had quite large muscles on his abdomen. She then reached up to her shirt, and pulled it over her head. He froze in place, just staring at her. She was about to remove her jeans, when his hands stopped her, and he looked her in the face.

"Rose," he began. "Are you sure? Are you sure that you want this-want me? I don't want you to rush into anything."

"I'm not rushing. I've never been more sure about anything, or anyone in my entire life." she replied.

"But Rose, it'll be different with me." he replied. "If we do this, it will bond us together. Our minds will meld, and we will become one. You just got back, and I don't want to have to chain you to me like that."

"Doctor, I want this. I want you. I want us to be bonded, I want us to be together forever." she said.

"But Rose-" he began.

"Shhhh" she said. "Its okay. I want this."

"Alright." he replied. They both removed their pants, leaving him in boxers, and her in her knickers and bra. She unclasped her bra, and removed it. He gasped. She was so beautiful. He removed the rest of their cloth that was separating them, and they began to make love.

The next morning, Rose awoke to find herself lying naked on the Doctor's chest. She lay there for a while, as he was actually sleeping for once, and she didn't want to wake him up. She just watched him, until finally he smiled, but didn't open his eyes. Good morning. Came a voice in Rose's head. She startled, and then realized that it was the Doctor. How can I hear you? She thought back to him. It's because of our bond. We can now communicate telepathically. He replied. Also, in Gallifreyan culture, we're, well married. She gasped. He knew that he should have told her. Then, she grinned at him, and kissed his surprised lips. I love you. She thought. I love you too. Came the reply. Go get dressed. There's something we need to do. An old custom from Gallifrey. He thought to her. She nodded, and went to get dressed, as he did the same. Once they were both dressed, she sat down next to him on the bed. He took out a long, blue piece of fabric. He wrapped it around his hand, and then did the same with hers.

"Repeat after me." he said. "I consent and gladly give."

"I consent and gladly give." she repeated.

"Perfect." he said. "Now do you, Rose Marion Tyler, take me, The Doctor, to be your husband, till the end of the universe do us part?"

"I do." she replied, and repeated the vow.

"I do." he replied. He then leaned into her ear and whispered something. She gasped. She couldn't understand what he had said, but it sounded so beautiful, so pure.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I just told you my name." he replied.

AN: Summary: The Doctor and Rose make love for the first time, the Doctor tells Rose his name. Gallifreyan bonding stuff.


End file.
